


kiwi, kiwi, kiwi!

by Icanseeinthedark



Category: Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asthma, Asthmatic Harry, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hurt/Comfort, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Medical Conditions, Song: Kiwi (Harry Styles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanseeinthedark/pseuds/Icanseeinthedark
Summary: Based on Harry's last concert of his second tour at the Forum in LA.





	kiwi, kiwi, kiwi!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Hope y'all are doing fine!  
> I am so so happy to announce that summer's officially started! ( incase you needed to hear that!)  
> This one is totally just for fun and I decided to share it with you guys because I thought it's cute so I hope you enjoy it.  
> -H

"I'm so proud of you Haz!" Louis said and stood on the tip of his toes to hug Harry properly from his back. Harry turned with a huge smile on his sweaty face and lowered himself and hugged the smaller boy with his face pressed to his collarbone.  
" thought...you said...huh...you can't make it."  
"Well, I know how you get after ending a tour so I thought football can wait." Louis smirked and pulled away from the hug.  
"Is this a polite way of you saying that you were about to ignore me because of a fucking football match?"  
Louis shook his head with a devilish smile and threw a towel to harry.  
Harry caught it and wiped his face.  
"Anyways...I'm happy you're here. I mean what if they didn't see you and hurt you?.I've seen them. they're huge lads..." He smirked, showing off a dimple.  
"Am I a joke to you Harold? Jesus, I'm fucking 5'9! "  
Harry laughed and started coughing as he couldn't stop laughing.  
"And that's what you get for laughing at a Tomlinson!" Louis crossed his hands and smiled with satisfaction as harry kept coughing.  
but after a minute harry was still coughing so louis handed him a water bottle.  
"Alright, you had your laugh. now, stop if you don't wanna choke from laughing."  
Harry nodded still laughing.  
"So, did...huh. did you like the show?"  
"Though you don't deserve this answer but I LOVED it! You were shining like always! Kiwi was on replay! What a rock star! "  
Harry's smile reached to his eyes. He nodded.  
"Remind me to thank the band,specially sarah...her hands must feel like jelly after...playing kiwi three times in a row..."  
"You were all awesome! "  
Harry smiled and coughed into his fist.  
"Hey... are you alright?"  
"Yeah. Sure. Just... can you light that candle for me?"  
Louis walked to a table full of colorful candles. It wasn't a new thing harry has always loved to bring candles with him when he was touring actually this was one of his favorite things about harry. He was always so attached to his home and family. just like louis. when Johannah died, harry cried the most but this never felt like harry is not strong enough.he always knew when and where to stand like a brick wall and protect all of them, at all costs. Louis included.  
"This one?" Louis held a red candle up in the air waiting for confirmation.  
harry nodded and louis searched his pockets for his lighter and lit the candle for harry then he lit a ciggarette for himself and started reading the label of the candle.  
"Wild rose and jungle peach.interesting choice , Mr styles! And it says it helps...breathing?"  
He dropped his ciggarette to the floor and ran to open the windows.  
"What the actual FUCK harry? Are you having trouble breathing? Is it your asthma?it's not hay fever season, of course it's asthma! I can't believe! how on earth do you let me light a ciggarette next to you? Jesus fucking christ ! where is your inhaler?"  
"God! Relax Lou! I'm fine! I think I've just exhausted my lungs! That's all! I just need a minute to..." he couldn't finish his sentence as a coughing fit hit him .  
"Oh Fuck! Harry you're stupid! I swear to God you're so fucking stupid! Where is your inhaler?in your pockets?" Harry flinched as louis started searching his pockets louis gently rubbed his thigh to reassure him that he's not angry.  
"Calm down Lou... I... I maxed...my inhaler.but...but, I'm fine just....just need a minute."  
"You maxed out your inhaler? Were you like this all evening? Why didn't you say anything? Fuck, I should've known! Okay... okay let me get some one from your medical team. Just sit straight and..."  
"You know I can't Lou..."  
"What? What do you mean you can't! is it that bad? God! Okay...okay... don't panic. Don't panic..."  
Harry laughed in between wheezes.  
"Why are you laughing asshole? Is this funny to you?"  
Harry laughed shaking his head.  
"I can't...I can't sit straight...Lou.I'm gay."  
Louis just stared at him unable to believe that harry can still make jokes when they're in this situation.  
"I think I should leave you die gay and cheesy then."  
Harry tried to talk but instead he just wheezed.  
"That's it! I'm calling a medic."  
"No...just.just help me take off my coat...please..."  
"Harry! I know you hate medics but this is not fun.like, at all!"  
"I'm fi..."  
He started coughing again and he couldn't control the coughs so he started wheezing loud and this time louis just ran out of the room without a question.  
Few minutes later the medics and his band were in the room.  
Harry stared at his knees he really did hate the situation.  
"Breathe in." Julia a young girl from his team ordered. His nebulizer was still resting on his knees,making annoying noises similar to his breathing.  
Louis was rubbing his shoulder and everyone was watching him with wide,concerned eyes he usually likes the attention but this type of attention made him want to throw up. he couldn't hold his breath anymore. Fuck, he needed a basket .he looked at Julia with pleading eyes.  
"You're still tight? it's okay harry, breathe out". And he does as he's been told.  
"Better?" Harry nods. His chest is still tight but he can handle that and he can finally breathe easily.  
"Are you sure you're feeling better,love?"  
Harry nods and smiles at louis' sweet voice. He hates the way tour ended but he's still so happy that this happened back stage and hopefully fans had an amazing time louis kissed his forehead and everyone in the room waved a hand and mumbled a good bye and the room was silent again like nothing had happened.  
"C'mon Haz ,don't be mad at me. What would you do if you were in my place?"  
"I'm not..."  
"Then what's wrong baby? does your chest hurt?"  
"No...it's just..."  
"Just what harry?"  
"They're gone." Louis furrowed his brows, not understading.  
"Who?"  
"The fans"  
"oh harry."  
"It...it just feels weird"  
"What?what feels weird?"  
"Half an hour ago. I was in a room full of people and I tried to tell them my story. I tried to tell them that sometimes, I feel lonely. That sometimes, I cry. that sometimes I laugh, sometimes I feel insecure,sometimes I get crazy." He laughed wiping a tear. "And they listened. But I don't know anything about them. Like I don't know what's the favorite color of the blonde girl wearing a blue crop top with jeans. I don't know her name. I don't know where she lives.if she has a brother or not. I know nothing. We had a great time but now they left to share their experience with their real family,their real friends... And I'm having an asthma attack from hell and not one of them knows and it feels like no matter how hard I try they will never know the real harry styles.they will never know the real me and now I'm feeling... empty."  
"Harry...babe, I adore your beautiful,deep mind but I think you're exhausting yourself with thinking like this, you have your own family too, you have your own friends, you have many friends! and you have me ."  
Louis wrapped his arms around harry and pulled him closer to his chest.  
"I'm sorry that this can't last as long as you want but you need to rest too baby,you deserve a break too and I'm sorry that your tour ended like this for you but it worth hearing kiwi three times, didn't it?" He winked and spooned harry harder.  
"It totally did." Harry said giggling and he let himself dive into louis' loving arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Do you want me to write more fictions like this!?  
> Do you have any requests/suggestions!?


End file.
